Airport Security: Escaping the City
After a long, hot shower, I pulled on my brand new clothes, along with a black overcoat. They felt fresh and warm, a good sign; if I could feel that, then I wasn't dreaming. I refilled my casket with soda, and then went to the drawer next to my bed, and pulled it out. Inside rested the gun I had taken from the man yesterday. I had been trying to decide whether to bring it with me all day, and after a lengthy discussion inside my head, I had come to the conclusion that not only would bring the gun with me through Airport Security when I'm relatively inexperienced with it was not only impractical, but could lead to me getting arrested, something I'd rather not have happen. Still, I couldn't leave it here, so I placed it in my bag all the same, so I could get rid of it someplace where it wasn't likely to be found unless someone knew where to look. I grabbed my lone plane ticket that would get me out of this city, and pocketed it as well, before shouldering my backpack, and walking out the door. ---- My walk to the airport went without trouble, being able to drop off the gun at a bridge, there was the chance of it showing up sure, but I wasn't in any police database as far as I knew, so it was all good; as was checking in for my flight. Then the first hurdle came up: Airport Security. I know they're only doing their jobs, but this was a major pain, if I had forgotten something in my bag that was metal, I could end up in jail for a while, and word would get arround eventually. I steadily placed my backpack on the conveyer belt, along with me my jacket, and stepped forward to walk through the metal detector. The moment of truth and... ...I passed through without a sound, so far so good. It was about 7 in the morning and so I grabbed a quick bite to eat from a Burger King, before heading to my flight's number. As I sat down in the watiting area, I had another 30 minutes until the plane would take off, I looked out the window to gaze at this plane that would take me to Washington state, on the other side of the country. I pulled out a piece of paper I had picked up from a store, and managed to fold a crane before I felt something round and metalic touch my temple. I looked up to see a middle-aged man staring down at me with a gun consealed by his sleeves aiming down at me. With a level voice, I asked, "Do you need something?" The man looked at me with cold eyes and with a voice quiet enough that only I could here said, "Come with me, or I'll open fire and kill you." I could tell no one had noticed a thing and so I flattened my crane and slipped it into the packet of papers I had bought, before returning it to my bag. I stood up and walked as he directed as he followed behind, not letting anyone see his gun. He ended up leading me into the restroom, and with a calm voice he revealed his gun and said, "Everyone against that wall. Now!" They all complied and then he spun me around, aiming steadily at my forhead. "So, before I kill you, I want to know why my employer would hire me to take out someone as young as you. What have you done?" I was silent, but I knew I wouldn't manage to whip out my gun in time to shoot him before he pulled the trigger. He waited for at least 10 seconds, and I noted how many people he'd probably kill before he left... about 7... After I stubbornly refused to say a word, he continued, "Eh, I guess it doesn't matter, I'll be making a huge profit either way... Goodbye whatever your name is." And so he pulled the trigger. I activated my contract, knowing instinctively that I could equal out the forces acting on the bullet to prevent it from exiting. As I expected, nothing came out, and as he looked at his gun in surprise, I used my contract once more to swing out a punch, and with my contract's help, give it enough force to give it enough force to easily knock him without much concern for where I hit, which was right in his stomach. I heard his breath leave his lungs, and then he fell to the ground with a thud. I heard people turn around in suprise, and with a stern look after checking the man over, I told them, "Alright, get on with it, leave him here, he'll wake up in a bit." Thankfully, they did what I told them, and so I walked out of the bathroom, the man's gun safely stashed in my backpack, so what do you know, the bad guys actually helped me get a gun through airport security. It was boarding time now, and so I swiftly walked onto the plane, and sat down in my seat. I pulled out my paper again and began to fold once more.